Je félais n'impotté quoi
by La Halfeline
Summary: L'Âne se tape un petit blues quelques temps après l'aventure, et va chercher un peu de réconfort auprès du chat Potté. :


Je félais n'impotté quoi

**03/07 /04**

_Par la Halfeline_

- Mais, Gogonne…

- GRRRWEEEUH !!!

- Comment ça tout le temps ? Tu exagères… Je vais lui rendre une petite visite une ou deux fois par jour, tout au plus…

- GRROOW GREE GRAWAAA !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu imagines, ma douce ? Il est avec Fiona, et moi je suis juste son ami !

- GRALABREH BROTAAH !!

- Mais j'y pense, Gogonne ! Regarde, j'ai passé la journée à leur apprendre à jouer à saute-ânon !

- BREUH !

La dragonne claqua la porte de la caverne. De toute évidence, la discussion était également close… L'Âne resta le cul par terre, et soupira, baissant les oreilles. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il la déçoive ? Oh, il le savait bien, quand il s'était maqué avec, que ça serait chaotique, comme relation… Après tout, ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre… Lorsqu'il se tapait l'incruste chez Shrek et Fiona, il était mélancolique devant le couple parfaitement assorti qu'ils formaient tous deux. Quand on voyait le sien, en comparaison, il y avait de quoi se jeter sur le dos et agiter les pattes en riant comme un demeuré…

Il rumina ces sombres pensées avec un peu d'herbe tout en marchant au hasard. La nuit tombait doucement, et le froid avec. Des frissons commencèrent à parcourir sa peau d'âne. Où aller ? Il se voyait mal débarquer chez les ogres. Non par scrupule courtois, notion qui lui était plus étrangère que le mythe de la caverne de Platon l'était à un ragondin aveugle, mais plutôt par crainte de tomber à un mauvais moment, à cette heure de la soirée. Il avait subit assez de traumatismes pour la journée… Pinocchio et le petit bonhomme de pain d'épices, après s'être rencontrés dans le marais, créchaient dans le grenier de l'épicerie du village, mais l'Âne n'avait guère envie de se montrer à la vue des humains possessifs et brutaux… Soudain, une étincelle parcourut sa cervelle d'âne : et pourquoi pas ce sale chat orange ? Certes il était faux et prétentieux, mais s'il pouvait lui offrir le gîte pour une nuit… Il prit tout de go le chemin qui menait à sa demeure.

Enfin, il l'atteignit. Le matou s'était fait construire un nid douillet dans une petite baraque entièrement en osier, posée en plein cœur de la forêt. L'Âne nota les diverses pancartes annonçant entre autre : « Tueur à gage : pour que le chat ne vous reste pas dans la gorge », « Vos achats-chinats sûrs et pas chers », « Un problème ? Je vais vous apotté sa tête sur un plateau ». Ce type était vraiment trop chelou… L'Âne toqua néanmoins à la petite porte d'osier. Il patienta quelques secondes. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Seuls deux fins yeux jaune-vert furent tout d'abord visibles dans la semi-obscurité de la maisonnée. L'Âne recula de quelques pas, pas très rassuré. Lorsque les iris inquiétantes parurent le reconnaître, elles s'ouvrirent toutes grandes et le chat potté apparut, vêtu d'une robe de chambre noire avec un P doré brodé dessus, une grande serviette nouée en turban autour de la tête, un bol de tisane à la patte et, chose choquante, nu-pattes. L'Âne le considéra avec une dégaine quelque peu interloquée. Le chat potté sursauta et tenta de se cacher derrière la porte.

- Qu'ést-ce qué tou vos ?

Et voilà… encore un qui allait le jeter… c'était toujours pareil… mais pourquoi personne ne semblait apprécier sa compagnie ? L'Âne s'assit à nouveau par terre, yeux et oreilles baissées, et avoua d'une voix étranglée :

- Dragonne et moi avons eu une dispute et… je sais pas où dormir…

Le chat potté l'observa discrètement de derrière le chambranle. A coup sûr, ce petit âne avec sa mine déconfite, ses longues oreilles semblant vouloir toucher le sol et son museau abattu, n'avait guère à envier à ses propres têtes pitoyables. La différence était qu'on y voyait à ce moment la sincérité entière dans la détresse exprimée. Potté ouvrit la porte plus grand.

- Entle…

L'Âne redressa la tête, surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Voyant le chat retiré derrière la porte ouverte, il se remit sur ses pieds et entra. Le chat potté referma derrière lui et se dirigea vers sa petite cuisine, sur la droite en entrant.

- Alols, si jé complads bien, ta gonzesse t'a foutou dehols ?

- Ben disons qu'elle est un peu à cran, en ce moment, et je préfère pas trop la contrarier, dans ces cas-là… répondit l'Âne en le suivant. Il remarqua que Potté avait immédiatement regagné ses petites boobootes lorsqu'il l'avait fait entrer. Le chat commença à mettre une casserole sur le feu.

- Bah, les nanas… Ca a des péliodes, faut pas t'en faile…

- Je sais pas… J'ai l'impression que ça marche pas entre elle et moi.

- Ah ? Attads, l'ami… Jé vais té faile oune bonne velveine, et tou vas mé laconter tout ça…

L'Âne eut un soupir amer.

- T'es gentil, toi… Je suis désolée de te déranger, toi aussi… J'ai l'impression de toujours jouer les parasites…

Le chat versa l'eau dans un bol.

- Naaaa, pas dé soucis avé les amis… les amis, c'ést saclé ! Moi jé laissélais jamais un ami dans la paella si jé pos faile quélque chosse… Tiens, laisses pas tlop infuser longtemps, ça plend vite…

Les deux compères allèrent s'asseoir dans le panier géant posé dans la partie gauche de la maisonnée. Potté ôta sa serviette, libérant de courtes mèches rousses qui rebiquaient sur le haut de son crâne. L'Âne ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point son pelage était chatoyant.

- T'as un beau poil ! Tu le laves à quoi ?

- Au Hobbit Pal, c'ést tlès bon poul la santé dé ta fouloule…

- Ah, d'accord…

L'Âne but une première gorgée de son infusion. Pendant ce temps, Potté sortait un petit sachet de l'intérieur de sa robe de chambre et proposa :

- Un p'tit, ça té tente ?

- Heu… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ah, ça, l'ami, c'ést la valéliane… Si tou connaît pas la valéliane, t'as lien vou dans ta vie…

- Ah, c'est gentil mais je crois que je vais m'en tenir à la tisane, pour ce soir… Je dois déjà être assez pitoyable comme ça…

Le chat rangea son herbe et mit son fidèle chapeau sur sa tête.

- Coumme tou voudlas… Et pouis, tou fais aussi bien… Quand on n'a pas commencé, vaut mieux pas s'y mettle…

Il but à son tour une gorgée.

- Alols, et ta gonzesse ?

La déprime rendait, il est vrai, l'Âne étrangement peu loquace.

- Ben… soupira-t-il. Je sais plus trop où j'en suis… D'un côté il y a les gosses et tout… J'adore mes gosses, mais tu peux pas imaginer ! Ils sont tout pour moi, je peux pas les abandonner comme ça ! Mais à-côté de ça avec Dragonne… Ca roule vraiment plus comme avant… J'aurais jamais dû lui céder… Et ce qu'il y a de pire, tu sais ce qu'il y a de pire dans cette histoire ? C'est que ça, je l'ai fait pour Shrek ! J'ai sacrifié ma vie pour ce vieux relent d'ogre, et j'ai l'impression qu'il en a à peine conscience ! Non mais ça te tuerais pas, ça, toi ?

Potté regardait son hôte. Au fur et à mesure qu'il laissait sortir, les mots s'alignaient les uns après les autres pour retrouver ce débit inégalable d'antan. Le désespoir lui faisait boire régulièrement sa verveine pour empêcher sa gorge de se serrer.

- C'est vrai quoi : j'ai fait don de ma personne à Dragonne, j'ai permis à Shrek de se marier avec son grand amour, j'ai évité à Fiona de devenir une greluche soumise à son mari et à tout Duloc d'être sous le joug d'un roi aussi pingre que ce petit merdeux de Farquad ! J'ai libéré tout une population, en fait ! Mais tout ça n'a pas pu se faire comme ça tout seul, oh-ho… C'aurait été trop facile ! C'est Bibi qui a trinqué, comme d'habitude ! Et après ça dit « Dehors, l'Âne ! », « On aimerait bien être TOUT SEULS, l'Âne ! », « Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien, l'Âne ! » J'en ai assez…

La voix enthousiaste de l'Âne se brisa, et son bol de tisane tomba de ses sabots. Le chat potté le fixait toujours, fasciné par la verve d'une existence vouée aux autres trop longtemps contenue. La colère faisait à présent place à l'anéantissement.

- Et après tout ça… On se retrouve encore tout seul, dehors, à se réconforter dehors, tout seul, dehors… tout seul… Sans personne pour faire un câliiiiin…

Potté réalisa alors que, pour une fois, c'était lui qui allait se bouger un peu le popotin pour aider son entourage… Malgré ses beaux discours, les seuls gens auxquels il était attaché était ceux qui lui lâchaient des espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes pour avoir refroidi un quelconque quidam, coupable ou innocent…

Il entoura l'Âne de ses maigres papattes, rentrant les griffes, et enfouit son museau dans le poil court du poitrail.

- Allons, allons, allête, l'ami… tou va finil pal lessembler à Boulliquet…

L'Âne se blottit comme il put dans l'étreinte du matou.

- Merci… Tu sais, quand je t'ai vu… j'étais persuadé que tu n'étais qu'une petite teigne perfide… Mais en fait, t'es un type bien.

Le chat pris le museau de l'Âne dans une de ses pattes et l'incita à le regarder.

- Moi, quand jé t'ai vou… Jé t'ai tlouvé sympathique… Jé n'aulais même pas eu le coeul à te descendle, et clois-moi tu es la plémièle person à qui jé dit ça…

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Jé sais pas… tou dégageais une solte dé joie dé vivle telle que mettle fin à tes jouls aulais été un clime… Enfin, encole plous un clime, tou vois ?

L'Âne baissa les yeux.

- Je suis vraiment stupide de ne pas avoir vu que tu étais comme ça…

Potté tourna à nouveau son menton.

- Eh bien ! Il ést toujouls temps dé légalder…

L'Âne se plongea dans les amandes jaune électrique si envoûtantes… Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son museau entra en contact avec le petit triangle rose qui surmontait celui de son vis-à-vis. Le chat potté l'embrassa alors sans prévenir. C'était étrange, et les petites canines piquaient un peu contre sa bouche, mais le geste était si adorable que l'Âne se perdit entièrement dedans. Il ferma les yeux et lui répondit. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le pauvre équidé gris secoua la tête pour être certain qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

- Désolé, amigo…

- Hein ? Mais ne t'excuses pas ! C'était… c'était bien, avoua doucement l'Âne.

Le chat le regarda avec ses grands yeux brillants par en-dessous son chapeau, mais cette fois, il ne le faisait pas exprès.

- Jé né voulais pas té lé dire… Jé savais qu'il y avait ta chiquita et tes minots alols… Jé né voulais pas foutle la pagaille… Mais à folce dé té côtoyer… jé mé souis beaucoup attaché à toi, boullicot…

- Ooooh ! Alors toi, t'es vraiment trop chou !

L'Âne le prit vivement dans ses pattes et lui donna à son tour un fougueux baiser. Il ne tarda pas à entendre un ronronnement caractéristique faire vibrer tout le corps du chat potté. La petite langue râpeuse vint assaillir l'antre de sa bouche de sensations uniques. Il glissa un sabot entre les pans de la robe de la chambre pour aller caresser son pelage lustré. Ils basculèrent dans le panier et l'impressionnant chapeau à plume finit par tomber de la tête rousse de son propriétaire.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, l'Âne eut le loisir unique de voir le chat potté… sans ses petites boobootes…


End file.
